Fanfiction and Cosplay
by The Matter's Settled
Summary: Ash's embarrassing hobby is unexpectedly revealed and he is blackmailed by his girlfriend, meaning he has do whatever she wants for a whole day. However, things get crazy when she dresses up in a sexy bunny girl costume and demands to go to Tracey's house. Pearlshipping. Handyman Shipping. AshxDawn. TraceyxDaisy
1. Fanfiction

**Chapter 1: Fanfiction  
**

* * *

Ash Ketchum had a secret.

The boy had taken a liking to a certain kind of literature over the last year. That alone would be enough to astound his closest friends; Ash had largely avoided reading his entire life, preferring to live in a world of action, plunging into things with a sort of reckless abandon that some called heroic and others called irresponsible. He had never found time for reading, being a person who lived in the here-and-now and not in the land of daydreams and whimsy.

That had all changed the day when Ash, who was on a hunt for the backup television remote, having misplaced the original, found an erotic novel, The Innocent Maiden on the S.S. Anne, in his mom's room.

Delia never found it necessary to explicitly talk about sex with her son and Ash was never brazen enough to question her about it, learning the rudiments of intercourse from sexual education at school and picking up the rest from his friends. However, Ash never imagined in his wildest dreams that his mom would read a book like this, wondering what secrets rested in those pages that could make a demure woman such as his mother nestle the book away like a secret treasure in her ivory dressing table, covertly hidden below perfectly normal books about gardening and cooking.

So Ash started to thumb through the book, methodically, picking out random passages that seemed interesting, initially skipping around from page to page, gradually becoming more and more captivated by the book, eventually coming across an exceptionally steamy scene, the deflowering of an innocent maiden by a cagey playboy, and reading the entire passage with unbridled enthusiasm, stopping occasionally to glance at the window, a confirmation his mom had not returned home early from the store.

That story had enthralled Ash, prompting him to download and read the entire book online, a move that Ash deemed safer- safer in the sense it minimized his chance of being discovered with the literature- than ordering a hard copy through the mail or physically buying the book at the bookstore. Ash finished the book, which almost had 500 pages, in only a couple of days, stopping only to eat and sleep, and upon completion of the story he felt absolutely mesmerized, particularly with the sweet, pure, and lovely maiden in the story. The girl, traveling alone on the S.S. Anne from Johto to Kanto, had a syrupy voice and a sweeter personality, a body composed of delectable and shapely curves that the amorous sailors never failed to look twice at, and an innocent-looking face highlighted by saucer blue eyes, naturally pouty lips and radiant peach skin. The story made Ash tingle all over and he read more of the genre, voraciously consuming every piece of romantic literature he could get his hands on, reading fan inspired works when he grew tired of the professionals and writing his own after becoming inspired by the incredible world of fanfiction.

No one knew about Ash's guilty pleasure (outside of Pikachu) and he planned to keep it that way. It was bad enough that he read romance fiction but no one could know that he wrote it. His friends had always believed he was unbelievably aloof about the subject of romance, even though he had been in a relationship for 6 months, and he planned to keep it that way, dreading the possibility of having to explain his actions to anyone, especially his adorable but puckish girlfriend who was coming over right now.

"Ash sweetie," Delia called from downstairs. "Dawn is here."

"Tell her to come on up," Ash replied, quickly finishing up a scene in his new fanfiction where a beautiful maiden was confronted by an evil pirate who was really a softie at heart.

Dawn had grown up to become the most attractive of the five girls he had traveled with. All of them were good-looking but Dawn was gorgeous: the girl had all the features of a model. She was astoundingly dazzling, incredibly cute, an advantage that she rarely exploited, probably because she was fiercely independent at heart, probably because she valued her intelligence over her looks.

"Hi Ash," Dawn said in a sweet voice. The girl was wearing tight denim jeans, a bright pink top, and a pair of white boots. She glanced at her boyfriend, who was ignoring her, fixated on a computer screen she could not see, typing quickly, as if he was frantic to finish whatever he was writing as soon as possible.

"So what are you doing?" Dawn debonairly asked. "I've never seen you type that intensely."

Ash, suddenly nervous, just became aware that his behavior was apparent to Dawn. He had been struck by inspiration, beautiful and troublesome inspiration, prompting him to write a masterful sentence. His fear was that his inspiration would be lost forever if he did capture not it immediately but now Dawn was suspicious, glaring at him with an ever so curious look on her face.

"I was playing a game, a racing game," Ash haphazardly blurted out, desperate to change the subject.

Dawn lips morphed into a wry smile. "Well I thought you were typing. Of course, I'm not very sure."

"I could understand how you might think that," Ash laughed, nervously, wishing that Dawn would change the conversation, finally deciding to modify it himself.

"I'll go get us a drink. Is Sprite okay," Ash inquired.

"Yeah, that sounds good."

Ash swiftly scrambled away to get the drinks. Dawn wondered what was wrong with her boyfriend. It was as if he did not want her to see whatever he was doing on the computer, an idea that nonplussed Dawn because she and Ash never kept secrets from each other, the dark side of Dawn wondering if Ash was flirting with another girl online. The girl decided that a quick peek on his computer wouldn't hurt.

If Dawn had any reservations about what she was doing, if she thought that her actions would hurt or offend Ash, then those thoughts were certainly subconscious, pushed down by a sudden and overwhelming curiosity.

Dawn opened the computer and started prying, looking through today's search history, finding articles about grooming and feeding electric Pokémon, nothing particularly exciting and certainly nothing that justified frantic typing.

Maybe he was writing something in Microsoft Word, Dawn thought wistfully.

Of course it was highly unlikely. It was summertime, meaning Ash would have no school work, and the boy was certainly not the type to write for leisure. The idea of Ash writing for fun was hilarious, a gag, almost as funny as a Kanto biker with a hot pink Jigglypuff tattoo on his oversized arm. However, the girl's investigation was stagnant and Ash was taking a long time with that soda…

Ash walked up the stairs, returning to his room, triumphantly holding 2 Sprites in his hands, beverages that were hiding in the back of the fridge. He hoped that Dawn would forget all about what he was typing on the computer; his inspiration betrayed him, indirectly awakening Dawn's curiosity, which was a very perilous thing to disturb. Despite that, he regularly cleared his browser's search history of all fanfiction related searches and all his fanfics were password protected, so even if she somehow found them, she would not be able to access them anyway.

The boy returned to his room to see a blue-haired girl's face turned up with a sardonic smile, apparently reading something on his computer that she found incredibly interesting.

"What are you reading?" Ash asked nervously.

Dawn laughed; she had a sweet laugh that adults associated with beautiful adjectives like warm and soft but Ash was sure he could detect the cheekiness in her voice.

"I'm just reading a story about a maiden; nothing you would find interesting."

Ash struggled to breathe, as if he had been punched in the stomach.

"How did you open those documents? I had them password protected."

"The password was Pikachu. Could you be any more obvious Ash?"

The boy scratched his head and looked at the ground, embarrassed by his careless mistake.

"So," Dawn continued, casually, as if she was talking to no one in particular. "I think Brock will be especially interested in this story."

"Please anything but that. I beg of you. Don't tell Brock. He will think I'm weird."

Dawn put her index finger to her lip and pretended to pout, an incredibly cute gesture that Ash, for a brief moment, thought of using in his next story.

"I guess I can let you off the hook," Dawn responded. "Of course, you have to do something for me."

"I'll tell Pikachu to start flirting with Buneary. He can cook a romantic dinner for her. Of course, he might use too much ketchup and spoil the whole evening."

"I never knew you were so romantic," Dawn teased. "However, I think Pikachu needs to come to terms with that himself."

Dawn paused, scheming about the various embarrassing situations she could put her boyfriend in.

"You have to be my servant for a day. That means you have to listen to whatever I say and obey all my orders. If you do so, then your secret is safe with me. If you fail, then I'll make sure to give Brock a call.

Dawn kissed her boyfriend on the cheek and left, promising to call him tomorrow with details about his indentured servitude. He had thought himself as cagey but she was cagier. He felt compelled to do what she requested because finding out his secret gave her an unspoken authority, even if she was his girlfriend.

Ash gazed outside his window, pensively, wondering what surprises tomorrow had in store for him, watching Pikachu gratuitously pour ketchup all over his Pokémon food.

He really should have picked a more secure password.

* * *

**This fanfic is going to be a two-shot. The next chapter, as the story title alludes to, will be called "Cosplay". So you know the next chapter will be fun! Thanks for reading!  
**


	2. Cosplay

_Author Notes: Sorry for the impossibly long wait. I was having trouble deciding what direction I wanted to take this story. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint._

**Chapter 2: Cosplay**

Pikachu, feeling a cold breeze from the chilly central air conditioning system, twitched his ears at the suspicious noises, a cacophony of sound, well-pronounced in his ears but undetectable to mere human ones. The yellow mouse decided to take a peek outside in order to determine what could be here, disrupting his sleep so early in the morning.

The electric mouse, who was still half-awake, stumbled over to the window, horrified to see a daunting Lopunny. Had the rabbit evolved? Yes, that had to be the answer. Dawn's Buneary, infused with incredible power from evolution had come to kidnap him, to lock him away in the suburbs, to take away his ketchup bottle because it was "unhealthy", or something like that.

Except that Lopunny's did not have blue hair or wear black high heels, meaning that Lopunny was no Lopunny at all.

Pikachu rubbed his eyes, pondering what could possibly compel Dawn to dress up in such a ridiculous costume. Gingerly limping back to bed, a fortress of white and yielding pillows sprawled out over the floor; the mouse wiped the sweat off his nape from his horrifying delusion of being kidnapped and thought wonderful thoughts: battling, traveling, ketchup, and all of the other fantastic offerings of life.

While Pikachu was attempting to fall asleep, a cornucopia of fluffy pillows drowning out any and all sounds that approached his ears, Ash Ketchum was prancing about in dream land, crushing Gary Oak in a 6 on 6 Pokémon battle. It was at that moment, that he was awakened by his shrill doorbell.

The boy stumbled out of bed to answer the door, wondering who could possibly be ringing the doorbell at this hour, finally opening the door and finding his girlfriend, a serious yet sly smile drawn on her sunny face, dressed in a revealing bunny girl costume.

Ash was fixated on his girlfriend. She certainly had put a lot of effort into this outfit. Dawn spared no detail : the incredibly tight brown bunny suit, the 4 inch black heels, the white cuff links that adorned her arms, the cute chocolate-colored ears that flopped just so, the fluffy tail that looked like a white cotton ball and of course the gratuitous cleavage that showed off her supple breasts.

"Oh Dawn," Ash cried, tightly wrapping his arms around his girlfriend. "I thought today I was going to be your servant, forced to cater to your every whim and desire. Instead you fulfilled my desires with this sexy and oh so wonderful costume. You are the best girlfriend ever. And my mom isn't home today so we have the whole house to ourselves."Ash rejoiced, salivating and babbling at the same time.

"Let's go visit Tracey today."

Ash hesitated, scanning Dawn's face as anti-virus software might a laptop. Apparently, his girlfriend planned to go out, to his friend's house nonetheless, sporting bunny ears and a fluffy cotton tail, an incredibly intimate costume. Was she trying to flirt with Tracey or what?

Apparently Dawn sensed her boyfriend's hesitation. The girl licked her pink and pouty lips that were adorned with fresh lip gloss.

"I hope that I do not have to remind you of the deal," Dawn coyly opined. "If you want to keep your fanfiction a secret from Brock, then you will be my obedient slave today. And you have told me so much about your friend Tracey over the years. I am simply dying to meet him. He seems like a very interesting person," Dawn added, almost facetiously.

Ash scratched his head, wondering what thoughts were running around in his girlfriend's mind.

"Why do you want to meet him so badly?" Ash questioned, almost feeling threatened by the docile Pokémon watcher.

"Well, it's not only me. I have a friend waiting in the car who really wants to see Tracey again. She is also wearing a bunny costume just like me."

"You couldn't possibly mean…" Ash trailed off.

Dawn winked at Ash and gave him a smile so bright he thought he might disappear.

(break)

"As you know," Tracey is oblivious in love. Oblivious: meaning he is unconscious and unaware of girls' feelings toward him," Daisy said, sounding like a Valley-girl who was reading the dictionary aloud in college English class.

Ash, who was driving, perhaps because neither girl felt comfortable operating a motor vehicle barefoot or in four inch heels, perhaps because he was Dawn's unquestioning slave for a day, or perhaps because he really liked driving Dawn's V6 coupe, did not bother hiding the scowl from his face. He thought of himself as an understanding boyfriend but the outrageous scheme those two were plotting would even unhinge a saint.

"So you should ask him to feel your heartbeat and then guide his hand to your boobs," Dawn said to a grinning Daisy.

"What the hell," Ash yelled. "What are you two plotting back there anyway?"

"This is not about you," Dawn added, taking a moment to choose her words carefully. "This is about getting Tracey and Daisy together.

"So why can't she just tell him how she feels?"

Daisy turned beet red. "No that's like totally embarrassing. He is the guy; he should make the first move."

"So dressing up in an immodest bunny girl costume and asking a boy to feel your boobs isn't a move these days?" Ash slyly remarked.

"It is to most guys but not to Tracey. If he were a Pokémon, then he would certainly have the ability oblivious." Daisy remarked wistfully.

"I still believe honesty is the best policy." Ash said, his tone sounding like a pedantic schoolboy who was correcting a classmate's improper grammar.

"And I think that slaves should keep their mouth shut unless they want their secret revealed." Dawn countered in a hyper-saccharine voice.

"What kind of secret? Daisy questioned, doing little to hide the curiosity dripping off her face.

"Oh, nothing at all," Ash tittered, his awkward laughter only serving to stir up Daisy's interest even further. The Pokémon trainer figured he better change the subject and fast.

"What makes Tracey some hot commodity? I've always seen him as sort of an aloof nerd?" Ash questioned, his girlfriend's eyes shooting disapproving lasers through him.

Daisy looked whimsically out the car window, as if she wished she was a real Lopunny instead of a girl in a red Lopunny costume, if only to avoid answering the question. However, eventually she started speaking.

"I don't know. I'm just sick and tired of dating bad boys. Those guys are like candy: they totally taste good at first but eat too much and you get a tummy-ache. I've had a lot of tummy-aches in my life.

Daisy took a deep breath in front of a surprisingly captive audience.

"I am sick of tummy aches. I am sick of candy. I want something with substance."

"But candy is good to snack on once in a while" Ash added, drawing another piercing glare from his girlfriend.

There was an awkward silence in the car for a few moments.

"Ash, you are hopeless but that's why I love you." Dawn said, playfully punching his arm.

"You two are like totally perfect for each other." Daisy remarked pensively, smiling at the couple and then sighing and turning her head out the window.

Ash was beginning to put two and two together. Daisy had a crush on Tracey but the Pokémon watcher was hopelessly oblivious. Daisy wanted to do something magnificent in order to capture Tracey's attention, so she decided to dress up in a revealing bunny girl costume. However, dressing up in a bunny girl costume and approaching the guy you like is incredibly embarrassing. That is why Daisy asked her friend Dawn to come along with her and also dress up in a bunny girl costume. More likely than not, his girlfriend brought him along because the law had a sort of cumulative effect: a trio had more social influence and respect than a duo. Ash looked at Daisy, staring pensively out the window, and an idea popped in his mind.

Ash face started to shine with the same resolve that Hannibal had, when he told his troops to cross the Alps during the Second Punic War. He was brimming with determination.

"All right troops. Operation CTHD will commence in 5 minutes." Ash affirmed.

Dawn amusedly looked at her boyfriend. First, we are not your troops; you are my loyal and cute slave. Second, when did you get so excited about this? Third, what does CTHD mean?"

"I am deeply sorry master. I was out of line for implying that her majesty was a mere foot-solider. I will accept any punishment that you majesty sees fit. Also, your majesty must know that her slave is determined to accomplish any objective that her master deems worthy. Lastly, operation CTHD is Capture Tracey's Heart for Daisy.

"Your loyalty is appreciated. However, I would expect nothing less from my slave."

Daisy started giggling uncontrollably at the scene, her melancholy fleeing from the overload of laughter, and if a person was intuitive, if a person could sense the feelings of others, then they might realize that seemingly random exchange was not so random at all.

Tracey lived in Pallet Town because he wanted to be near his job and more importantly Professor Oak. The Professor had given Tracey a valuable apprenticeship, a valuable experience that would allow Tracey to land a consummate research job upon completion, a reason for Tracey to take permanent residence in Pallet Town. There were rumors that Tracey lived in the house that used to belong to the former Kanto Pokémon league champion. Allegedly, some time back, a superbly talented kid used to live in Pallet Town with his mother. Supposedly, he received a Bulbasaur from Professor Oak and was eventually able to train an elite team that won the Pokémon League Championship. However, the story goes that he was locked in an epic battle with a sinister Elite Four member who used cryogenics to freeze his wrists, an assault so damaging that his nerve endings were permanently unreceptive and he was never again able to fully use arms properly and consistently. The boy went to Mount Silver to seek out a hot springs that supposedly had magical healing power. However, he never returned and his mother, heartbroken, abandoned the house and it was auctioned off for a fraction of its value.

However those rumors were exactly that: rumors. Whatever the reason, Tracey managed to buy a three bedroom house for what it cost to rent an apartment in most cities in Kanto. Ash glimpsed over at Daisy in the revealing bunny girl costume. Some guys had all the luck.

"Tracey how's it going dude?" Ash said, mustering a bigger smile than was probably necessary.

"I'm doing fine Ash. I see you brought your girlfriend along." Tracey added, ostensibly unaware of the ridiculous costume Dawn was wearing.

"And a little something for you," Ash responded with a sly grin and a little nudge to the Pokémon watcher's side.

Daisy turned beet red the moment Ash uttered the sentence. However, the implication seemed to fly right over Tracey's head.

"Did you bring me a gift or something? I appreciate the sentiment but I assure you that it wasn't necessary for you to go all that trouble."

"You idiot," Ash muttered, perhaps a little too loudly under his breath, but the Pokémon watcher didn't hear it, didn't understand it, or chose to ignore it. "Aren't you going to say hi to Daisy?" Ash exclaimed. "It is rude not to acknowledge a lady."

Tracey, ever the oblivious one, expressed authentic shock and delight; as if he received an A on a test he didn't study for, when he saw Daisy.

The Pokémon watcher apologized sheepishly and mentioned something about his head being in the clouds, an apology that Daisy took gracefully. If one was optimistic, they might even believe that Misty's blonde-haired sister's ambition would be satisfied this evening and our protagonists would be none worse for the wear.

Tracey sat down in a clear chair, sipping on a screwdriver, a mixture of orange juice and vodka, which the Pokémon watcher had fixed for everyone based on Daisy's request for an "exciting" beverage. Tracey had the orange juice but no vodka. Daisy hastily pulled out a bottle of vodka from her purse, alcohol that she brought just for this occasion and the party began. Except it wasn't really a party. The group was clustered around a large glass table in the kitchen playing scrabble and drinking their mixed drinks, Ash occasionally spelling a naughty word just for the sake of doing so and Dawn giving him the glare that Popeye gives Bluto after he swallows a can of spinach.

"I like your outfits. Are they a cutting-edge style or something?" Tracey said, somehow feeling like he was missing out on something, almost as if he was a knight outside the kingdom who was watching the royal family pull the drawbridge up.

Daisy gave herself a mental face-palm, wondering what she did to deserve a crush on an insensible person. Was it possible for even the most aloof person in the world to think that a bunny girl outfit was high fashion? This outfit left her breasts as exposed as a Zangoose at a Seviper family reunion. She was doing this all for him and he was completely oblivious. Maybe she had to be forceful she thought with a twinkle in her eye, invigorated by the liquid courage.

Meanwhile Ash had spelled out yet another dirty word on the scrabble board and he stared at his girlfriend, daring her to make him to take it off. Despite falling in love with some high-level writing techniques in his quest to write better fanfiction, he always had a place in his heart for naughty sex words. Dawn stood up, a new resolve forming in her to make sure her temporary slave knew his place, and she started tickling her boyfriend. Now Ash was extremely ticklish, almost hilariously so, and he went to the white marble floor in the kitchen and dragged Dawn down with him. If tickling was a battle, then Ash was losing rather spectacularly, and with his last vestiges of strength he flipped Dawn over and started tickling her mercilessly.

Daisy, possibly because she was probably the most loaded out of everyone, possibly because she sensed an opportunity, pounced on Tracey as a feline might pounce on its prey, tickling his sides and listening to the Pokémon watcher let out several unmanly screams, as if the grim reaper himself was coming to take him away or something. While flailing about he accidentally groped Daisy's breast, soft and sinuous skin seducing him, sending pleasure-filled jolts that vibrated throughout his arms, legs, and core; producing a feeling that blocked out all other thoughts.

However, Daisy was staring pale-faced at the door, an entrance that contained a cantankerous-looking old man who looked horrified.

There at the door was Professor Oak. The old man looked shocked and admittedly for good reason. On the floor were two girls in immodest bunny costumes being groped and tickled by Ash Ketchum, a trusted family friend, and his supposedly steadfast apprentice at the lab.

Bunny. Sex. Orgy. The old man hyperventilated, separating the words with impossibly long breaths.

"It's not the way it seems," Tracey protested, his objection considerably weakened by the fact that he was still clutching Daisy's breast.

Professor Oak didn't look amused. In fact it was almost impossible to imagine how he could look less amused.

I took you in Tracey and gave you a valuable apprenticeship spot at my lab, a position that aspiring young researchers along the country are pining for. And you dishonor me by having a drunken orgy that highlights your unnatural fetishes.

"Professor Oak, I think you should knock before you come in my house. Just because you have the key, it doesn't mean you can come in without knocking. We really need to set boundaries in our relationship."

"Take your hand off the young lady's breast before you address me."

Tracey sheepishly removed his hand, and Daisy blushed severely.

"And as for you Ash, I never expected you would have a furry fetish. I always knew Tracey was a little weird but honestly I expected better from you Ash."

The Pokémon trainer in question acknowledged the professor and looked away awkwardly, wondering if the damage his reputation had suffered was a world record or something. Then Professor Oak continued to lecture Tracey, peppering his speech with words like responsibility, dependability, and accountability.

"So are we totally even now?" Ash whispered. "No more threats about my revealing any of my fanfiction to Brock or anyone else.

"Totally," Dawn whispered in a valley-girl accent, showing off her brilliant smile.

_Author Notes: Upon re-reading this, I've noticed that I had a couple of allusions to other Anime and Manga. Does anyone recognize the allusion to the Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya and also the allusion to Pokémon Special? I think they are fairly obvious. There are also probably other Anime allusions in here because I've really been watching a lot of other Anime (besides Pokémon) in the past few months. Although I might decide to branch out later, I think I will continue writing and reading Pokémon fanfics for the indefinite future. This fandom is just so much fun!_


End file.
